Slow Torture
by maritsa.m.vazquez
Summary: Following a different path than in the manga, this drama-filled story is directly following the middle of chapter 75 in the Soul Eater manga. Instead of saving Maka and talking her out of her torment and taking Giriko down, Soul falls through to the next gate and Maka is left on her own with Giriko. Rated M, you know just in case of further scenes. Promise, though-nothing too funky
1. Chapter 1

"I said I was going to play with you 10 years from now, right? Well, I'm going to play with you now." Giriko leaned closer to my body, making my skin crawl. I sighed. "Do what you want."

_I'm just a burden to everyone, anyway. I don't care anymore. _

His smirk widened. "Giving in, huh? Cute. I'll enjoy this. That look in your eye is enough to keep me going for hours." He ran his fingers through my hair, breathing in the scent. I didn't care anymore.

"_You're nothing but a selfish girl who constantly relies on men. You don't deserve Soul. You can't even spin a mop!"_

Giriko threw me to the nearest bed. "I'm going to make this nice and slow for you. When your friends find you, you won't be anything more than a cripple in the corner." He grabbed my wrists, and I knew I was sure to have a mark there. But then, who knew how many marks I was to end up with. It didn't matter, though. All that mattered was this lie.

_A mop…I can't be Soul's partner anymore…_

I closed my eyes to hold the tears from them. The scythe began to tear at my shirt with his chains, cutting my flesh a little and earning a whimper. I didn't like this, but what was I going to do without Soul? Soul…my partner…

…_I'm not strong enough. _

"Maka!" I heard a voice cry. I turned my head that direction, surprised to find Soul running towards me. "Oh no. we can't have any interruptions from our fun." A sly chuckle followed the sentence. Soul was grabbed and thrown against something in the opposite direction, past us. "Maka! No…" he got up and stood in his place, making a noise that resembled growling.

"Damn it, what's up with you? You've been acting so strange ever since we passed Envy." His eyes shot at me, concernedly. I looked away. "Just go, Soul. Leave me; I want to be here." I heard his painful gasp; it was like a child who'd gotten his favorite toy taken away. Or was it deeper than that?

He stayed frozen in that one spot. I looked at him, fire in my eyes. "GO, Soul! I don't want you here! Don't worry about me; go and save Kid. I don't need you anymore! GET OUT OF HERE!" he stumbled back, stunned by my outbreak, and fell through the gate to the next chapter.

Giriko grabbed my face and captured my lips with his, forcefully. "Now then, little Grigori," he said when he finally pulled away with my tears staining his lips and mine, "Where were we?"

I flinched as he slid his tongue down my neck, sending chills down my body. I didn't even try to fight it; I knew it was pointless anyway.

I thought back to when I yelled at Soul. The look on his face was…almost defeated.

_Soul…_

Giriko ripped off the remainder of my clothes and began groping me hungrily. A few tears caught in my eyes, hoping Soul didn't think too badly of me. Even though I knew…it couldn't be true. He had to hate me. I'd only been holding him down, as well as everyone else.

…_I'm sorry for being such a burden. I hope you see my faithfulness in this hell as I purge myself from your thoughts._

I stopped crying and slipped closer to Giriko. He chuckled, and I knew that laugh would haunt me forever. "So, you're putting your part now too, huh? Well then," his lips moved towards my ear. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Throughout the whole night, I wondered what would become of me after this. Would Soul and the others come to rescue me? No, that wouldn't happen. They'll leave me behind, I know it. Then…would Giriko take me with him? It didn't matter to me anymore; not really. I was only happy that I could make up for my sins with this. Even if it was only one time, it was sure to leave its mark.

Maybe I wouldn't have to feel anything anymore, and no one could get close enough to hurt me anymore. Or was it the other way around? Yes, I was the one hurting _them._ I didn't know how they could stand it for so long.

Giriko started undoing his pants and I just sat there. I felt a sensation throughout my body as he began touching me that seemed to betray me; I was not enjoying this, not mentally. But physically, my body wanted more. I hated how the natural human instinct was working against me.

He spread my legs far apart with such force that I could have sworn he tore a muscle. Then came the pain. Mental pain. Physical pain. Emotional pain. It was pure agony, and I knew I deserved it.

He beat me as he thrusted so deeply into my body. I deserved it, I knew. _It's your fault. You're not strong enough,_ the voices would whisper into my ear. And with every word, every hit and thrust from Giriko, I felt a piece of my soul break off and die.

He pulled out of my body and by that time, I was already broken.

This was slow torture.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran for help, screaming, shouting, anything to get anyone's attention. We had to save Maka. She was being defiled by Giriko, a chain scythe, and she was letting him because something was seriously wrong with her.

"Maka!" I screamed. I ran around frantically, until I bumped right into Tsubaki, knocking us both down. She got up faster than me, then quickly looked at me as her face changed from battle ready to normal.

"Oh, Soul! I'm glad you're alright! But where's Maka? You two were together, right?" Her eyes were so hopeful. Death the Kid walked out from behind them. "What's this I hear about Maka? Where is she, Soul?" he said sternly.

I dropped to my knees. "So it was all for nothing…You're already alright…" I whispered. I growled, then punched the floor as hard as I could. "How could this have happened…Damn it!" I shouted to no one in particular.

Black Star came running over and held me down. "Hey man, calm down. Just tell us what happened." I brought my hands down and let them drop onto the floor. "She's…with Giriko," I said slowly.

"And not in a way you would think. I would have saved her, but she said she _wanted_ to be there with him, while he defiled her. I was so shocked; I couldn't help it, I fell through to the next chapter."

Black Star's eyes went wide. "Soul," he said slowly, in a voice that said he was serious. "You are such an irresponsible partner! So what if that stuff freaks you out? You can't just stand there while she's getting molested by that guy! For all in the world, would you just stand there if she were getting killed? What if he's killing her right now? Why can't you just get some sense knocked into you and _man up?!_"

His words hit me like a punch in the face. _What if she's already dead? And all I did was sit here and mope around? _"I'm going to find her." I started walking towards the gate, but then Kid stopped me.

"You're damn right you're going to find her. And if you don't…" he growled, clenching his fists. "…forget it. We're coming with you, so you can't fail. But know this, Soul; if you continue like this, she won't be around much longer, and we won't always be here to help you out."

I nodded as I walked through the gate, and the others followed closely behind.

_Will she even want to see me again? She made it pretty clear that she wanted me to leave…but still, there was something else. I just have to find out what it is. God, why does she have to get depressed so easily?_

I grinned at the thought. "What are you smiling about, Soul? This is no laughing matter. Quit smiling and hurry up!" Black Star was being so serious, it scared everyone, I think.

We finally got to the spot where I'd last seen Maka. But when we got there, we were surprised by Giriko. I looked around as the others started fighting. "Soul! Find Maka! We'll take care of the chain scythe!" Kid's voice shouted to me.

"Oh, you're looking for that girl? Ha. I sucked out all of her spirit. She may as well be dead. Though, she was bummed out from the start. She kept on saying how everything was her fault; stupid. It must have had something to do with you," Giriko laughed as he pointed at me, "Soul 'Eater' Evans."

I stopped short, my breaths in short spasms as I refrained from killing him right then, even though the others were still fighting. I looked at him with an icy glare. "Where," I growled, "Where _is she?"_

Kid suddenly stopped fighting as he looked behind me. He gaped at whatever it was he was looking at. I turned around, slowly, reassuring myself I could take whatever it was I was about to see.

But nothing could have prepared me for the pains in my chest following the sight of Maka, lying on the floor in her broken form. She was unconscious, but she was a bit roughed up. Her once pale skin was now stained a brown from the dried blood.

I ran over to her and lightly tapped my forefingers on her neck. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _It was slow, but her heartbeat was still there. I placed my hands on either side of her shoulders. "Maka," I said as I shook her. "Maka!"

I turned back to see all the others had completed their fight with Giriko, and his soul wasn't even there. They came running over as quickly as they could. Maka's eyes cracked open as everyone's shadows encased her.

"Why…" she croaked, "did you come for me?" Her eyes filled with tears, and she pushed me away.

_I was afraid of this. _

"Maka, it's me, Soul. Your partner?" I rolled my eyes, trying to lighten the mood. "Why wouldn't I have come for you?" I asked, my voice softer.

"I told you to leave. Why did you come back? I thought I told you I don't want you here!"

"Maka, you're being unreasonable. Look, you told me to save Kid. We saved Kid. Now, let's get out of here before something else comes here and kills us!" I forced her on her feet, which I could tell hurt her a little as she winced.

"Sorry." She hid her face behind her hair, unwilling to show me anything. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to all of you. I…I've failed." She crouched down and put her face in her hands. "I'm so, so sorry."

We all gasped, and Black Star just huffed as he pushed me. "Maka, what the HELL are you going at? You haven't failed anyone! Damn…get up and stop being so depressed. You're taking away the attention from me." He crouched down and whispered something in her ear, to which she responded with a sharp intake of breath. I held my hand out to her. "Come on. Let's go home, Maka. Quit being ridiculous." She looked up slowly, as if she was considering. Her hand slowly reached up and brushed the edge of my fingertips, but then she ducked her head down and said lightly, "No," she whispered. "Get out of here. I already told you. Leave, Soul. All of you. Just leave!" The fire in her eyes scared me, and I backed up.

It was then that Black Star decided to knock her out with a punch and throw her over his shoulder. "What?" he asked as I looked at him, horrified. "She wasn't going to go easily. And we need to get out of here so we can help her later on."

I nodded. This was going to be a lot of explaining to Maka.

What if she was never herself again? Would she get us all killed in our next battle?

_No. She's too strong for that kind of thing. I know she's still in there, somewhere. I just have to find her._

_She's there. I know it._


End file.
